


Kislány

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Hetalia, Guns, Inner deamons, Mental Health Issues, Self-Hatred, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: This is more of a meltdown in words.  The word Kislány is Hungarian for 'Little maiden'





	Kislány

They say that in life all you truly have control over is your attitude. How you react to situations and choose your next step, things such as that. What they do not tell you is that there will come a day where you can't force away a storm with smiles and bright thinking. One day you will look over your shoulder to see the shadow that has come over you, and all too late you will realize something. 

 

The sound of screaming was deafening, even as the only noise that sounded was the quickly approaching thunder. "Get up, you worthless piece of shit." A sharp kick to her ribs was enough to send the already sprawled out Elizabeta into a coughing fit, her hand covered in blood as she wiped her lips. Rain had been falling for hours, soaking the Nation through her green dress. Mud and blood stained the normally crisp white apron she was fond of. The girl attempted to get up, to defend herself. A dark chuckle and a second kick to the ribs sent her back down into the mud. "You were never good enough. Don't you see? That is why he left you...why they /both/ abandoned you!" A black gloved hand reached down and lifts the brunette by her hair, forcing her onto her knees as she bit her lip to keep from whimpering in pain. The Hungarian closed her eyes, refusing to let her enemy see the beginning of tears as she shook her head in attempt to refute the accusation. "T-that isn't true! We are governed by our people! Them leaving had nothing to do with how they felt..." A cruel laugh sounded as she felt the smooth barrel of the gun press to her temple. 

 

"You think they Cared? Tell me, Kislány. When did Roderich ever see you as more than a maid? More than the woman who babysat his Italian charge?" The voice sneered into her ear as the cold metal of the weapon was slid down her jawline and pressed under her chin. "When Gilbert promised that he loved only you, did you really think that he would mean it when you just told him you were to be Married to the only person he begged you not to go to?" Her mind screamed once more as the words cut deeper than the tossed aside sword had, her wound still bleeding at her ribs. This person had managed to rip the very heart and soul from her chest in a matter of seconds. It was all wrong, and maybe part of her knew this. Those words were all lies. Gilbert and Roderich were there the whole time. Those thoughts...they are baseless...They had to be.

 

"Are they though? I can see it on your face. Trying to rationalize that they would always be there for you. Tell me, Kislány. Where are they now? Where is your White Knight and Your Lovely Prince? Who can save you from the one person who can destroy you in ways that anyone else ever could?" Crying Green eyes finally opened with tears running freely and an audible gasp, staring directly into the barrel of the Gun. Elizabeta had been in this position before, fighting for her life with an enemy. This time was different, and drastically so. It was not the situation, but the person holding the gun on the other end. This was not someone she could kill and keep away forever. They would always come back. Haunting her in her dreams, thoughts and heart. 

 

"Come now, Kislány." They say that in life all you truly have control over is your attitude. "You know that I only say what you were already thinking." What they do not tell you is that there will come a day where you can't force away a storm with smiles and bright thinking. "Elizabeta Héderváry. I see right through your brave persona. Of that smiling girl longing for Love and a place in this world." One day you will look over your shoulder to see the shadow that has come over you, and all too late you will realize.. "Look at me and tell me that I am wrong when I say that you never belonged. You Never have and you never will." That the shadow following behind...

Was you.

 

*BANG*


End file.
